Raiding
Note: this page is under construction Raiding is the easiest and best way to gain resources to upgrade. During raiding, the primary goal should be to gain as many resources as possible. It is possible to take on higher town hall (TH) levels in order to steal resources from them. Each raiding army composition has its plus and minuses, both from cost (including time) and the ability to raid with different styles. Every army should be queued in the barracks while looking for a base to raid. This helps with the time to build the next army. The order in which to queue an army depends on the most commonly used troops for most situations. In other words, if you use always use Archers to kill town halls (see below) and you use Archers in every resource raid, you should queue Archers first since Archers will need produced in most situations. Trophies and Leagues While raiding it is important to know which League is the best for your TH level, army composition and loot bonus. Trophies always determine your League and it is important to keep a balance between resource stealing and trophy grabbing. Each time you raid without getting a star (i.e. only stealing resources) you lose a big chunk of trophies. Depending on the style of army you use, keep in mind that gaining 1 star will give a few trophies and give you the loot bonus of the League you are in. Anytime you see a farming base (a base with the TH outside the walls) you should definitely kill the TH with a few Archers or Barbarians just to get the loot bonus and the few trophies the base has to offer. There is no down time needed to train the few troops needed to kill the TH and it helps keep your trophy level up. Once the TH is being worked on by a few troops, you can also see if there are any free collectors a Archer can snipe (shoot long range) at without being killed. This will give you the most resources from a farming base with minimal build time/training cost. While raiding, the most common ways to gain stars is destroying 50% of the base and destroying the TH. It is important to find the balance of when to do this. If you already have 50% of the base but can go for the TH as well, is it worth it? The build time and resources of the extra troops need to be taken into account, as well as the actual trophies gained. The total trophies you can gain is divided by 3 and you get that many trophies for each star. Pay attention to how many trophies you can gain for each star. Resources Sometimes it is better to get the resources and leave (losing trophies). This is when huge amounts of resources can be gained. (more to come) Links Barbarian and Archers (BARCH) farming Barbarian, Archer and Goblin farming Category:New Players Category:Raiding